The Keeper of Time
by ponponshroom
Summary: Can a horcrux really love? TR/HP slight AU
1. PREFACE:Tell Me, Could You Defy My Time?

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**P R E F A C E** | Tell Me, Could You Defy My Time?

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

I am the Keeper of Time - the Keeper of Clocks.  
But, I am better known as the Death God – The Reaper of Souls.

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

Tick Tock.

Tick…

In a spacious circular room, that glittered gold because of the endless golden clocks hung on the walls, a lone figure sat - staring heatedly at a single golden clock. He sat on a plush high back armchair, tan in color and immaculate in style the chair had served him for as long as he could remember. He sighed as he watched that single golden clock shake and shiver again as it slowly bled into a deep red. It had happened before of course – which was why he was observing that single lone clock in the first place. And he knew what would happen next - the clock would then turn a startling emerald then slowly start to bleed into a deep black, but just before the black could bleed into the center of the clock, it would shake and shiver again only to turn into a golden clock once again.

How strange that was.

Once a clock starts to bleed into a black it never returns - it is forever broken.

It is forever lost. A human has forever lost its life.

And Tom Riddle, the Keeper of Time, will reach out with his long bony fingers and pluck the clock from the wall - appearing for a few seconds in the Human Realm to reap the human of its soul. Hence was where the name Death God and the Reaper of Souls came from.

But this one clock had done this exact same thing three times before.

He got up from his chair leisurely like a curious cat and sauntered over to the wall.  
Slowly he raised his arm, stroking the clock affectionately.

His red gleaming eyes read the name plate underneath the odd clock.

"Harry Potter…" He read out, his voice low and warm – like melting chocolate, "How do you defy my Time?"

* * *

TBC

Do you like it...?


	2. 01:All I See is White, White, White

Pairing: Tom Riddle/Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
Note(s): This story is slightly AU.  
The song Harry sings is based on Kerli – Walking On Air.  
This chapter contains human experimentation, but nothing descriptive.  
Flashbacks will occur in italics.

* * *

**C H A P T E R 1** | All I See is White, White, White.

* * *

Subject Number: 07  
Name: Harry James Potter  
Date of Birth: July 31, 1980  
Nationality: British  
Age: 16  
Weight: 150lbs  
Height: 5'8  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Black  
Note(s):  
Son of James Potter and Lily Potter née Evans.

Current Status: Alive  
Current Legal Status: Passed Away

* * *

It was like a clear day after a storm….

…Or was it more like the calm before a storm?

Harry didn't know, but his presence did calm him for one thing.

* * *

"Remove the IV and machine - bring in Set #0284," a scratchy voice whispered hurriedly, "We can't lose a second."

The teen stared at the blinding lights above him. He couldn't really see anything as he just felt numb all over. He vaguely recalled where he was – an operation room or more like a laboratory and all he could really tell was that he had been strapped down.

A voice floated to his ear slowly as his groggy mind refocused itself, "… thing is fine Professor. Experiment 07 is coping well. We will now continue with Set #0284."

Was that what you would call a voice filled with sadistic glee?

The teen slowly turned his head toward the voice, trying to catch a glimpse as to who had spoken. He knew she was talking about him. He knew he was Experiment 07 – even though he was called Harry by everyone here. His eyes burned as he tried to focus in on the person, and tears started to trickle out. Finally his eyes seemed to zero in on the women talking into a headset.

She looked stern and sharp – like a business women. She was wearing her hair in a tight bun and had a pair of simple square spectacles. Wasn't this the women Ron was talking about? …The supposed angel? It was - he could now see the ID that hung from her breast pocket – which read Minerva McGonagall.

_The red headed boy known as Ron chatted excitedly to him, "I think she's an angel or something! I met her once before. She told me her name was __Minerva__, it was when I was crying because of the pain from the tests. She helped me through the it, mate!"_

_Ron giggled, sporting a huge happy smile that showed all his teeth._

_He couldn't help but give a small smile of his own to Ron._

The teen felt irony pour into his being as he let out a bark of laughter, "HAHAHHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" He stared at the women wildly with a grin filled with insanity and malice – she was staring at him in fear wondering if she should inform the professor of what was happening now.

But one of the doctors pulled her away from the laughing boy, "We will now proceed with the test, Minerva." As soon as he said these words pain filled Harry, his screams seemed to ricochet off the white walls at impossible volumes – his vision going white he seemed to disappear from reality - his screaming coming to a sudden stop.

A silly smile blossomed on his once pain filled face and he broke into a giggle filled song,

"La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la.  
There's a little creepy house, in a little creepy place.  
Little creepy town, in a little creepy world.  
Little creepy boy with his little creepy face,  
Saying funny things that you have never heard.  
That little creepy boy, oh, he loves to sing.  
He has a little gift, an amazing thing.  
La la la la la la la.  
La la la la la la la."

"…Harry?" The women called out attentively once the doctor gave her the okay that the tests were over now.

"Harry? " The boy asked bewilderingly, "No no no no no! I'm not Harry! AHAHHAHAH!"

A dangerous smirk snaked its way onto his face and all traces of humor seemed to leave him, "I'm not Harry Potter. I'm Lord Voldemort."

* * *

TBC

Next chapter:  
Tom and Harry finally meet.

* * *

Would you like to feed me some reviews? C:  
& before you ask, chapters will get longer.


End file.
